


drunk on you (but maybe the wine helped)

by alexanderlightweight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand & Finger Kink, Husbands, M/M, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Alec is easily intoxicated by two things.  Magnus, and everything Magnus does.Oh, also champagne.  Champagne works too.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	drunk on you (but maybe the wine helped)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

“Can I ask you something, my love?” Magnus asked, feeling loose and carefree and he turned to brush his chin over Alec’s shoulder and relished the shiver he got in return.

“Anything you want.” Alec promised him, fingers reaching out to run along the neat hair of Magnus’ goatee and then up his jaw, dancing across his cheek with featherlight touches. 

“What do you like best, about all of this?” Magnus gestured to himself, to the layered necklaces and outfit he wore. He ended his little show by tapping his own face, nails painted the red of Edom’s conquered ashes and his face enhanced expertly with makeup. 

“You.” Alec stated clearly, eyes focused on Magnus’ own as he licked his lips. 

“Don’t be cute,” Magnus warned. “You know exactly what I meant.”

Alec gave a pout. A nearly identical expression to the face Magnus’ often left in bed, yearning for cuddles. 

“I don’t just like it,” Alec said and he was looking at Magnus as though assessing a great work of art, to find it’s flaws and values. “I _ love _ it. I love how much _ you _ love it. I love that you sometimes pick one color and then do the rest to match. I love how much care you put into it, because it’s an expression and not just a statement. I love everything about you, Magnus.”

Alec was so sweet and so earnest and it was a good thing he already held Magnus’ poor heart, because it was gone for his Shadowhunter. Then Alec wrinkled his nose, wine tinted cheeks flushing darker as he averted his eyes and mumbled something. 

“What was that, Alexander?” Magnus asked playfully, pretty sure he knew exactly what his husband had said. 

“I said,” and here Alec paused to look up at the sky, puffing up his cheeks before letting out a gusty breath, “that there is _ one _ thing I don’t love.”

“And that is?” Magnus asked challengingly.

“Even though it looks absolutely amazing on you, nail polish still tastes awful.” 

Magnus laughed, snapping his fingers and let his hands be laced with delicate blue fire, like a glove of flaming filigree, “there! Easily fixed.” 

Alec stared at Magnus’ hands, his nails still perfectly painted but purified by magic and Magnus lost his breath entirely when a moment later, Alec slid to his knees before him. 

Alec reached out, hands heavy and firm on Magnus thighs as he tilted his head coyly, a smug grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I think I should be the judge of that.” He said and who was Magnus to argue. Soft lips pressed to the pad of his thumb and Magnus felt like a livewire, electrified to the bone by such a simple touch as Alec licked around his finger. 

Entirely too soon Alec was pulling away and he pressed a simple kiss to Magnus’ knuckles. “You were right,” he said with a voice that was already deliciously _ -promisingly- _ hoarse, “tastes much better.” 


End file.
